One Last Time
by Brown Eyed Angel Girl
Summary: Will Fate bring them back together again
1. Author Note

****

Authors Note

Hello every one u might know me as the author of True Love! Here is a new story for all the Ethan Teresa fans! It written by my friend Chelle please send your comments to her or post them here and I will give them to her!

Here is her email address : **guess_who1609@hotmail.com**

Thank you Every One And Happy Reading!

Angel 51


	2. Chapter 1 Dear Ethan

****

One Last Time

By Chelle

CHAPTER 1  
My Dearest Ethan,  
This will be my last letter to you before I leave your life. I have come to realize that no matter what I do, you will never truly love me again. I have hurt you too many times and abused your trust far too often to deserve your love anymore.  
I have learned that you will not leave Gwen, you obviously seem to love her more than me and I was wrong in ever thinking it could be different. I never had any right of forcing you to love me. Please know that I did truly love you, the year that I spent with you was the most amazing year of my life. I discovered what true love was from just being in your presence and if I have to live the rest of my life without it, the time I did have your love has a permanent place in my heart and soul. But all good things come to an end, and so ours has too.  
I have decided to leave Harmony. I can not stay in a town where every second thing reminds me of you and what I can't have. I will not stay in a loveless marriage just so I can have financial support for my son, because that was my only motive for the legal battle. I wanted Julian to pay. But why should he continue to pay when the mistake wasn't his to begin with. The only mistake made was not trusting you with the truth and now I have to pay for it.  
I will be leaving Harmony tonight and I believe the only way to make a fresh start is to leave behind our son. He will remain with my mother, I think that he deserves a mother figure that does not lie all the time and hurt the people she loves. If you want a complete explanation, no more lies, I will be at our spot. I feel it is the only place that I can truly be happy anymore. I hope you will come to say goodbye.  
I love you Ethan,  
**Always and forever  
Teresa**  
Once Teresa finished writing the letter she quietly slid into Ethan's room and placed it on his bedside table. She noticed that Gwen wasn't in the room tonight and though she found it strange, she accepted that it was no longer her concern whom Ethan slept with. She leaned over and kissed his forehead as he slept and walked out of the room for the last time.   
Collecting her bags she packed her car and left the Crane mansion for the last time, and drove to her favorite place in the world, The Beach.  
Ethan woke up immediately after Teresa kissed him, how could he not? Every touch he received from her sent his body temperature soaring and his heart beat racing. Sitting up he looked around the room wondering where Gwen was, it seemed that these days she never left him alone. He did like her a lot but she wasn't Teresa. He had to end things with her soon or he would hurt many hearts in the process. Leaning over he pulled his clock towards him so he could see the time displayed. But instead of his clock his hand brushed against an envelope. Picking it up, he read the name on the front. ETHAN. It was Teresa's writing he knew that immediately. He opened it up and read it.  
Ethan was shocked. Teresa was leaving, and she thought that he was in love with Gwen? That was absurd. But how could she leave him? He needed her in harmony. He loved her; he loved Ethan Martin, he had such a connection with him. How could she leave?   
'Duh Ethan you've told her that you don't want to be with her and can't trust her that's why' he screamed at himself. She had said she was going to be at their spot where was that? They had been together in so many different places and shared so many happy memories? He needed to speak to her quickly try and get her to change her mind. But where?   
'Think Ethan think' he screamed at himself. Immediately it came to him.  
'Of course, The Beach' it was the same place that he often went to think. It was the place where he could recall a time where he too was truly happy, a place that held dear memories before the whole Bermuda tragedy. It was the night before their wedding and he remembered every second of what had happened that night. It was the happiest night of his life Teresa had become part of his soul that night, he had never felt so much passion with a single person in his life. She had completed him, made him whole. But then everything went haywire.  
First there was their disaster of a wedding where he discovered that Teresa knew he was not a Crane and tried to expose it, she claimed her innocence and he wanted to believe her too, but there were so many things going wrong in his life. Teresa went to Bermuda ended up marrying his ex-father and then getting pregnant. She had hidden the truth from him so many times it was hard to believe her anymore. He wanted to be with her so much and now she was running away she had said that she would explain everything, that her lies were finished. Well it was time to find out if she had grown up and trusted that he loved her enough with the truth.  
Quickly getting dressed he rushed out of the mansion towards the beach.  
Teresa pulled up her car to the beach and got out. Grabbing a towel she walked down to the shore and sat down. She stared out at the water noticing how calm it looked on the surface. But underneath was a completely different world full of creature playing out nature's game of survival of the toughest. It reminded her of her life, she had competed against Gwen for Ethan's love and she had initially won. But that was before her world came crumbling down. Gwen had been the victor. She had stayed true to Ethan the entire time in hopes of him one day returning to her. And because of Teresa's mistakes, Gwen now had Ethan back.   
Teresa knew in her heart that she still loved Ethan and probably would for the rest of her life, but she would never have that love returned to her.   
She checked the time, only 6 hours till her flight, she didn't know where she was going, she made a point of asking the operator to pick a nice place and book the ticket one way, for Teresa Crane. Even though she didn't want the Crane name or money, she needed it to get out on her own. That way once she was set up she could disappear, without any traces.   
Thinking back to when she dropped little Ethan off at her mothers she realized that she hadn't really explained the extent of her plans, all she had said was that she was going away for a few days. Well she could get Ethan to explain the situation, if he ever showed up. If she tried to go back now, her mama would tell her what a foolish girl she was and to cut out her childish behavior.  
And she would be right too. She had acted like a child, a child stuck in a fairytale waiting for her prince charming. Well reality had hit her straight in the face and now it was time for her to grow up.  
Getting up Teresa walked slowly down to water   
and began to walk along the shoreline, watching the small waves travel in and crash on the shore only to recede back again. Closing her she listened to the sound that they made.   
Memories came floating back, images raced through her mind as she remembered the night where her body had been in rhythm with that sound, it had matched the flow of the tides when she had joined her soul to Ethan's. That one night where the only sound heard for miles around was the waves crashing and two people joined in bliss, reaching ecstasy with each new wave. How she wished she could travel back to that night, to see the desire and love shining in Ethan's eyes. Desire and love for her, Teresa, the housekeepers' daughter who had somehow managed to steal him away from the woman he had been with for his entire adult life, the person who had shown him a different side of life that he knew nothing about. She had shown him that there was more to life than money and that he was more than just a name, he was a beautiful and generous person. One that was capable of so much love. She had experienced that love too, first hand on this beach. But she had ruined it all, with the lies and deceptions, why couldn't she have just trusted his love for her.   
She had been so afraid to take away his identity if she had told him what she knew. She could never imagine the hurt and suffering that he had gone through, but then someone else beat her to it and he experienced those exact feelings that she had tried to protect him from.   
Walking back to her blanket she laid down and fell asleep hoping that when she woke up everything would be different and that she could go back to how it was before she destroyed her life.


	3. Chapter 2 The Truth

****

One Last Time

By Chelle

CHAPTER 1  
My Dearest Ethan,  
This will be my last letter to you before I leave your life. I have come to realize that no matter what I do, you will never truly love me again. I have hurt you too many times and abused your trust far too often to deserve your love anymore.  
I have learned that you will not leave Gwen, you obviously seem to love her more than me and I was wrong in ever thinking it could be different. I never had any right of forcing you to love me. Please know that I did truly love you, the year that I spent with you was the most amazing year of my life. I discovered what true love was from just being in your presence and if I have to live the rest of my life without it, the time I did have your love has a permanent place in my heart and soul. But all good things come to an end, and so ours has too.  
I have decided to leave Harmony. I can not stay in a town where every second thing reminds me of you and what I can't have. I will not stay in a loveless marriage just so I can have financial support for my son, because that was my only motive for the legal battle. I wanted Julian to pay. But why should he continue to pay when the mistake wasn't his to begin with. The only mistake made was not trusting you with the truth and now I have to pay for it.  
I will be leaving Harmony tonight and I believe the only way to make a fresh start is to leave behind our son. He will remain with my mother, I think that he deserves a mother figure that does not lie all the time and hurt the people she loves. If you want a complete explanation, no more lies, I will be at our spot. I feel it is the only place that I can truly be happy anymore. I hope you will come to say goodbye.  
I love you Ethan,  
**Always and forever  
Teresa**  
Once Teresa finished writing the letter she quietly slid into Ethan's room and placed it on his bedside table. She noticed that Gwen wasn't in the room tonight and though she found it strange, she accepted that it was no longer her concern whom Ethan slept with. She leaned over and kissed his forehead as he slept and walked out of the room for the last time.   
Collecting her bags she packed her car and left the Crane mansion for the last time, and drove to her favorite place in the world, The Beach.  
Ethan woke up immediately after Teresa kissed him, how could he not? Every touch he received from her sent his body temperature soaring and his heart beat racing. Sitting up he looked around the room wondering where Gwen was, it seemed that these days she never left him alone. He did like her a lot but she wasn't Teresa. He had to end things with her soon or he would hurt many hearts in the process. Leaning over he pulled his clock towards him so he could see the time displayed. But instead of his clock his hand brushed against an envelope. Picking it up, he read the name on the front. ETHAN. It was Teresa's writing he knew that immediately. He opened it up and read it.  
Ethan was shocked. Teresa was leaving, and she thought that he was in love with Gwen? That was absurd. But how could she leave him? He needed her in harmony. He loved her; he loved Ethan Martin, he had such a connection with him. How could she leave?   
'Duh Ethan you've told her that you don't want to be with her and can't trust her that's why' he screamed at himself. She had said she was going to be at their spot where was that? They had been together in so many different places and shared so many happy memories? He needed to speak to her quickly try and get her to change her mind. But where?   
'Think Ethan think' he screamed at himself. Immediately it came to him.  
'Of course, The Beach' it was the same place that he often went to think. It was the place where he could recall a time where he too was truly happy, a place that held dear memories before the whole Bermuda tragedy. It was the night before their wedding and he remembered every second of what had happened that night. It was the happiest night of his life Teresa had become part of his soul that night, he had never felt so much passion with a single person in his life. She had completed him, made him whole. But then everything went haywire.  
First there was their disaster of a wedding where he discovered that Teresa knew he was not a Crane and tried to expose it, she claimed her innocence and he wanted to believe her too, but there were so many things going wrong in his life. Teresa went to Bermuda ended up marrying his ex-father and then getting pregnant. She had hidden the truth from him so many times it was hard to believe her anymore. He wanted to be with her so much and now she was running away she had said that she would explain everything, that her lies were finished. Well it was time to find out if she had grown up and trusted that he loved her enough with the truth.  
Quickly getting dressed he rushed out of the mansion towards the beach.  
Teresa pulled up her car to the beach and got out. Grabbing a towel she walked down to the shore and sat down. She stared out at the water noticing how calm it looked on the surface. But underneath was a completely different world full of creature playing out nature's game of survival of the toughest. It reminded her of her life, she had competed against Gwen for Ethan's love and she had initially won. But that was before her world came crumbling down. Gwen had been the victor. She had stayed true to Ethan the entire time in hopes of him one day returning to her. And because of Teresa's mistakes, Gwen now had Ethan back.   
Teresa knew in her heart that she still loved Ethan and probably would for the rest of her life, but she would never have that love returned to her.   
She checked the time, only 6 hours till her flight, she didn't know where she was going, she made a point of asking the operator to pick a nice place and book the ticket one way, for Teresa Crane. Even though she didn't want the Crane name or money, she needed it to get out on her own. That way once she was set up she could disappear, without any traces.   
Thinking back to when she dropped little Ethan off at her mothers she realized that she hadn't really explained the extent of her plans, all she had said was that she was going away for a few days. Well she could get Ethan to explain the situation, if he ever showed up. If she tried to go back now, her mama would tell her what a foolish girl she was and to cut out her childish behavior.  
And she would be right too. She had acted like a child, a child stuck in a fairytale waiting for her prince charming. Well reality had hit her straight in the face and now it was time for her to grow up.  
Getting up Teresa walked slowly down to water   
and began to walk along the shoreline, watching the small waves travel in and crash on the shore only to recede back again. Closing her she listened to the sound that they made.   
Memories came floating back, images raced through her mind as she remembered the night where her body had been in rhythm with that sound, it had matched the flow of the tides when she had joined her soul to Ethan's. That one night where the only sound heard for miles around was the waves crashing and two people joined in bliss, reaching ecstasy with each new wave. How she wished she could travel back to that night, to see the desire and love shining in Ethan's eyes. Desire and love for her, Teresa, the housekeepers' daughter who had somehow managed to steal him away from the woman he had been with for his entire adult life, the person who had shown him a different side of life that he knew nothing about. She had shown him that there was more to life than money and that he was more than just a name, he was a beautiful and generous person. One that was capable of so much love. She had experienced that love too, first hand on this beach. But she had ruined it all, with the lies and deceptions, why couldn't she have just trusted his love for her.   
She had been so afraid to take away his identity if she had told him what she knew. She could never imagine the hurt and suffering that he had gone through, but then someone else beat her to it and he experienced those exact feelings that she had tried to protect him from.   
Walking back to her blanket she laid down and fell asleep hoping that when she woke up everything would be different and that she could go back to how it was before she destroyed her life.


	4. Chapter 3 The Plan

****

CHAPTER 3  
The look on Teresa's face was murderous; she could not believe that he had just done that.   
'What did you think you were doing?' Teresa yelled at him, he just stood in the water laughing.  
'Well you did want help finding your keys I was helping'   
'Well you might think that you were helping but you weren't now I am saturated, how am I supposed to catch my plane like this' she started searching through the water. Ethan walked forward and grabbed both of her hands, and forced her to look him in the eyes   
'Teresa stop this stupid idea of leaving, you are not leaving this town, the only way its happening is over my dead body and I assure that is not any time soon. I plan on living a very long and happy life with you and my son'  
'Ethan that will not happen, you are with Gwen, how many times do I have to remind you? I get reminded every night when I hear you two together. Besides you said that you couldn't be with me ever again, what am I supposed to think? I come to the beach hoping that you will come so I can tell you the truth, hoping that you will forgive me for destroying your life and when I tell you that you have a son you drop everything and offer yourself to me again. If I accepted how would I know that you wanted to be with me because you loved me or just because of my son? Now just let me leave' Teresa by this stage was in tears she regained control of her hands and moved up the beach collapsing when she got there. Ethan watched her collapsed and felt so bad for making her feel that bad. Only problem was he wasn't with Gwen, sure they were friends but being with her every night in the next room; he would never throw that in Teresa's face. He moved out of the water towards her.  
'Teresa I am not with Gwen, I haven't been since I met you, I could never do that, do you not realize how much I still love you?' he came and settled on the sand beside her.  
'Then why does she keep coming and throwing the fact that you two are together in my face. She is constantly telling me when you two are together and how much happier you are now that are back with her.' Ethan couldn't believe that Gwen would do something like that.  
'Teresa I assure you that I have not been with Gwen at all. Now I don't know why she is misinforming you but I swear what she tells you is not true.'  
'I know why she is doing it she is trying to keep us apart so you will go back to her, Ethan I am positive that Gwen and her mother were behind the tabloid that was sent, they have tried everything to get you back and away from me' Ethan couldn't believe that Gwen would do something like that, but it all made sense, they did throw the engagement party where the reporter crashed.  
'Are you sure about that Teresa?'  
'Of course I'm not sure but it would make sense, I know that I certainly didn't send it and they are the only ones who would gain something from you thinking that I sent it. It doesn't matter anyway, you said that you couldn't be with me and I accept that. Even if you aren't with Gwen I hope you have a nice life, be good to our son'  
'Teresa you don't understand I do want to be with you and only you'  
'I just can't believe that Ethan'  
'You know what I will prove it wait here' he got up and ran to his car, Teresa saw him rummaging around for something, she really needed to get out of this town. Quickly she went back into the water and started looking for her keys. When she was above 5 meters out from the shore she finally found them and going under she retrieved them and prepared herself to leave. Coming back up the surface she found Ethan coming in to the water again, he walked right up to her and went down on his knees. Had he not had such a serious look on his face she would have laughed at the situation. She was completely drenched water up to her waist and Ethan was up to his neck with water from his kneeling.  
'I found my keys, so I can go know' she stuttered out, not sure what to make of his actions.  
'Teresa I don't care about your keys, I am here kneeling before you begging you from the bottom of my heart not to leave me or our son. I have been waiting for such a long time for the right moment to do this. Making sure that I was 100% positive that it would be in the best interest of my heart to go through with it. Losing you the first time killed me Teresa and that's the reason I waited so long. You have shown me today what I suspected the whole time, the love we have between us is unsurpassable, no one can match it. They have tried to separate us and as much as it might have worked. I never, not for a single minute stopped loving you. No one can come between us and I hope that no one ever will again.' Suddenly he pulled a ring out of no where, 'I bought this ring about a month ago hoping that one day I would have a chance to use it. The ring has "ET 4 ETERNITY" engraved on the inside. Teresa I don't care what I have to go through, I want to marry you, I want you to be my wife so I can be with you for eternity. Today you have given me the greatest gift you ever could, you gave me a son. So in return I give you my heart and soul, Teresa please I love you, marry me' Ethan looked into Teresa's eyes and saw tears there but no emotion. 'Sorry Teresa it was obviously too soon' Ethan got up and walked back to the beach.   
Teresa was stunned; Ethan's heart wrenching confession had left her speechless, she knew that she was crying but that was because she had never heard Ethan speak so passionately in his life. Then as she watched him walk away from her head down and defeated she realized the truth. He still loved her, after everything that she put him through, he still loved her and she loved him, so much. She knew what she had to do, trying as hard as she could she began wading through the water trying to reach the shore.  
'Ethan stop' she called out to him. Ethan stopped halfway up the beach and turned around. He saw Teresa coming towards him with a huge smile, one that he reciprocated when he realized what it meant. He ran and met her half way, pulling her into a huge hug and spinning her around.  
'Yes Ethan, a million times yes. I love you so much' Ethan stopped spinning her around and put her down in front of him.   
'Are you positive?' Ethan had to be sure that she truly wanted this. But seeing the smile on her face when she nodded her head was enough for him. Gently putting the ring on her finger he held her face with both his hands and kissed her, their first kiss in so many months. Moving his hands to her waist he pulled her closer loving the feeling he got just from one of her kisses. Pulling back he rested his head against hers and whispered.  
'This is forever Teresa; it's just the three of us. No one is going to stop us this time.' Teresa looked up into his eyes and saw love reflected in his eyes.  
'You promise Ethan, no one at all, not your mother, Rebecca or Gwen?'   
'Not even Julian or Alistair if they even cared anymore would be able to stop us from being together'  
'Julian…' Teresa shuddered as she remembered him. Suddenly Ethan thought of something.  
'Teresa we have to go to my office, you're still married to him. Now that we know Ethan Martin is mine you can rid yourself of him.' He automatically began pulling her towards his car. Teresa stopped him though and resisted his lead till he stopped and faced her.  
'What's wrong Teresa? You do want to get rid of him don't you?'  
'Of course I do but you don't need to do anything'  
'What's that suppose to mean? Of course I do, I want to marry you and for that to happen you have to divorce him'  
'Ethan I could marry you right now and there is nothing anyone could do to stop it. We signed the papers last night, Julian knows that little Ethan is ours and he gave me a divorce so I could leave.'  
'You're not married to him anymore?' Ethan couldn't contain his smile  
'No Ethan I'm not, so I'm 100% yours for the rest of your life' she jumped up and hugged as tightly as possible.   
'How about we get your stuff and get you back where you belong. Then we can confront everyone who has ever gone against us and make them wish they were never born' Teresa pulled back and looked him in his eyes.  
'Lets go home' together they walked hand in hand to Teresa's car vowing that once everything was over they would return to the beach for Ethan's car and some alone time.  
Sneaking back into the mansion hand in hand, they quietly made their way to Julian's' office knowing that no one would be in there; Ethan couldn't remember the last time Julian actually did some work. Sitting down in Julian's chair he waved for Teresa to come and sit with him. When she sat down Ethan wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tightly to him he rested his head at her neck.  
'So how do you propose we do this Ethan?' Teresa knew that they had to get the information out of the guilty parties one way or another but how they were going to do that was another question.  
'I honestly don't know Teresa, we could always confront them point blank but they would probably just turn the tables on us. I think to get Gwen all we need to do is play on the fact that she has been trying to question my love for you by convincing you that I am with her. If we get Gwen then she will probably confess everything and we'll have Rebecca out of our lives as well'  
'I think that should work but how long will we have to keep pretending? I haven't been with you far too long. I want to marry you as soon as I can'  
'Hmm well I definitely agree with that' he began placing kisses along her neck and down her shoulder proving his point. Teresa knew where this was heading and as much as she wanted that she couldn't, getting up from his lap she turned and faced him taking his hands in hers.   
'Ethan we can't do that here, you know as well as I do that everyone is always at this house so anyone could walk in at any time' Ethan pouted trying to convince her otherwise, but eventually gave up knowing that she was right. Plus they were in his former fathers office, that was definitely not the most romantic place to rekindle their flame.  
'I guess you're right but I promise you, once we get to the bottom of this tabloid situation you are all mine'  
'I will happily be yours. Now I am going to go get our son from my mothers,' she stopped when she saw the goofy smile on Ethan's face, 'what's that look for?'  
'I just love it when you call him our son' Teresa then returned his smile and gave him a quick kiss before leaving.  
'I'll see you when I get back' he then watched as she began to exit the room.  
Ethan turned around in Julian's chair and looked out onto the property hoping that his plans would play out correctly. Little did he know that he didn't need any plans.  
As Teresa was walking out of the office she accidentally bumped into Gwen who was walking past at the time.  
'Do you not look where you're going anymore?'  
'Gwen I am sorry I didn't see you there'  
'Of course not because you are always lurking around looking for Ethan, honestly Teresa grow up, he's not going back to you'   
'But…' Teresa began to talk but was cut off by Gwen.  
'Oh I don't care about you're dribble. Do you know where Ethan is? He left me all alone in our bed this morning. I'm not really sure what time he got up, but I'm sure it can't have been too long ago. After all we were up all night, if you know what I mean.' Teresa went bright red at what Gwen was insinuating and tried to step back into the office. 'What's wrong can't handle the fact that Ethan is with me and not you? He is where he belongs now Teresa; he has been with me every night for the past two months. How could he be with someone like you after all, you are a lying, scheming bitch' Gwen finished off with a bit of shouting. Teresa was angry as was Ethan who was hidden in the chair. Silently he thanked Julian for having a bad back and needing such a high back to his chair. He really needed to confront Gwen right now but he restrained himself in hopes of getting to the bottom of everything then he could be with Teresa.  
'I am not all those things, I love Ethan' Teresa fought back.  
'Really, here I was thinking that it was just the Crane money that you wanted. After all the minute you find out that Ethan's not a Crane you expose him to the world through a tabloid and then move onto his father. How is your husband by the way? Now let's think about this shall we? You want Ethan back but wait, even if he completely lost his mind and did that, you wouldn't be able to be with him because you're already married. Not to mention your bastard of a son. You think Ethan is just going to forget that it's not his and you're going to live happily ever after?'  
'Why did you send the tabloid Gwen?' Teresa had had enough of the ranting she knew that Ethan could hear every word. Gathering her courage she ignored the last comment and pushed forward.  
'I'm sorry; I don't know what are you talking about?' Gwen suddenly got very nervous.  
'Oh come on Gwen, you do know what I am talking about, you sent that tabloid from my computer thinking that Ethan would drop me as soon as he found out. Come on you can tell me who's gonna know right? After all Ethan said he would never be able to trust a single thing I said again. If I went and told him you confessed, he would just think I was trying to break you two up again and ignore me, after all you are together aren't you? So why did you do it?' Gwen smiled smugly.  
'You're right Teresa he would never believe you over me. And yes I did set you up, it was my mothers idea actually and quite a brilliant one at that. We wanted to expose you for the gold-digger you are, you were never good enough for Ethan and you never will be. You proved our point too, by marrying Julian, all this time it was only the money you wanted.'   
'So tell me Gwen if it's the money I wanted then how do you explain the divorce papers I signed last night?'  
'Well Teresa it just proves that you are fighting a long lost battle, Ethan is never going to go back to you. He is with me and has been ever since he found out about your little bastard of a son' Ethan was getting to the point of losing it. He was about to turn around and scream at Gwen but Teresa got there first. She couldn't hold in the anger that she felt when Gwen called her son such names.  
'Don't you ever call my son that again, or so help me…' Gwen cut her off and challenged her.  
'Or what you'll go crying to Ethan? Like he would care, he probably would agree with me? Oh don't cry now will you' Gwen smirked at Teresa thinking that she had won the battle.  
'You know what Gwen, I think that Ethan would have a very different opinion of you if he heard what you just said' Teresa seething from anger had her fists balled beside her.  
'Oh really, well he didn't hear did he, so I guess he'll never know'  
'Think again Gwen' Gwen's face froze in shock as she heard Ethan's voice, and then he spun around in his chair to face her. 'Oh did Teresa forget to mention that I was in here.' Gwen looked between the two of them and started to get very scared. The look on Ethan's face made her very worried; she had only ever seen him look that dangerous once before, when he found out about Julian taking advantage of Teresa.  
'Ethan, I didn't realize you were here' she said meekly and started backing out of the room.  
'Stop Gwen!' Ethan yelled at her, she immediately stopped, 'you are not leaving. How could you? How the hell could you destroy my life not to mention Teresa's'   
'Ethan no I love you, don't listen to Teresa she's only ever lied to you' Gwen was desperate and was ready to try anything to get out the room.  
'So just now when you told Teresa that we were together last night you were telling the truth? No you weren't, the last person I slept with was Teresa and that was the night before you destroyed our lives. You say that you love me; I could never love someone like you. Someone that is so devious and underhanded, you are everything that I tried not to be when I thought I was a Crane.'  
'Ethan don't say that, we would be married now if this little tramp didn't come along and ruin my life'  
'Yes Gwen we would have been married, but I wouldn't have been truly happy, the first time I experienced true unconditional love was with Teresa. She may have made some mistakes in the past year but that is nothing compared to the mistake you made of sending the tabloid and destroying my life'  
'So what you're just going to dump me again and go back to her and play happy house with her and her little bastard' Ethan leapt forward and pinned her by her arms against the wall.  
'Don't you ever call my son that again' he spat in her face, 'Ethan Martin is my son who was conceived during the most passionate and earth shattering moments of my life. You will never compare to Teresa Gwen, you never have. He is my son. 100% uation. Gwen I suggest you and your mother leave the property now and prepare yourselves for a large law suit that will be taken out against you, now get out' he voice echoed through the room and was so powerful that it caused the walls to slightly shake. Gwen immediately ran from the room.  
'Now Ethan, It seems that I owe you some special thanks, if it was not for you and Teresa, those woman might have destroyed our legacy. It also seems young Teresa that you no longer are the mother to the Crane heir. This leaves me with Julian. I don't like that one bit, I feel the only way to get around this is for you Ethan to come and work for me again'  
'Alistair that is really a nice offer but I can't accept it'  
'Nonsense Ethan, this company has been going to ruins since you left, you may not be a Crane by blood but by god I raised you with every intention of taking over this company and I want you to have it when I am gone' Ethan was confused, never had Alistair been so kind to him.  
'I don't see why you want me to have it though' he heard Alistair sigh through the phone.  
'Ethan I loved your former grandmother very much, when she died it destroyed me and I turned into a merciless maniac, seeing you with Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald here, I see the same love that I once had. I don't want my company to be run by a drunk idiot even if he is my son, so it yours. Now about the Hotchkiss woman, I have been in touch with Jonathon and he has been informed of their actions, they have been cut-off and will definitely end up in jail for a very long time once I get through with them. Now about the wedding I expect an invite, I don't want to miss my only grandsons wedding. Goodbye' and he hung up.  
'Wow' was all Teresa could manage.  
'Indeed' he was speechless  
'When did you call him anyway?'  
'Well when you were on your way out I decided to have a word and see if he could get any evidence against Gwen and Rebecca, he obviously heard the entire conversation and…' Ethan paused for a second, 'did he really just give me the company?'  
'I think he did' Teresa replied  
'Wow'  
'That what I said' Teresa and Ethan both laughed.  
'What say we go get our son from your mothers place and fill everyone in on the good news'  
'Sounds wonderful' Teresa leaned up and kissed him then they went to her car to pick up their son.  



	5. Chapter 4 The Truth Money

****

Chapter 4  
Teresa was a bundle of nerves on the way over to her house, what would she say to her mother, no doubt she would be suspicious of everything.  
Pulling up to the Lopez-Fitzgerald home, Teresa went to get out of the car; Ethan stopped her and leant over to give her a quick kiss.   
'You can do this Resa. Pilar doesn't know you were leaving and we have been engaged before.'  
'I know but you did say that you never wanted to be with me again, how am I to explain your change of mind'  
'Just tell her that she raised an amazing daughter that I had an immense amount of trouble getting out of my head' Teresa smiled.  
'You always know exactly what to say don't you?'  
'Well with your love, how can I not be inspired to say such things?'  
'Something tells me you're sucking up to get something from me' Ethan raised his eyebrow and played along.  
'well lets see you've already agreed to marry me again' he emphasized 'again' and Teresa laughed, 'not to mention my son, who I am about to see, so I can only think of one thing left that you could give me'  
'And what would that be?'  
'Well I would tell you, but I doubt that you would want to go talk to your mother if you heard what I wanted from you right now' his suggestive tone hitting a spot in Teresa's stomach and giving her a feeling she hadn't had in a long time.   
'I love you, you know that'  
'Well I would hope so, you did after all agree to marry me. Or is it my money that you're after?' Ethan joked.  
'Ethan I agreed to marry you before you got the Crane empire, you should know by now that I am marrying not only because I love you but also for your delicious body' she crawled over and kissed him intensely then left the car quickly.   
Ethan shocked at her display chased after her into the house, laughing when he caught up with her. He stopped immediately when he noticed the crib in the lounge room that held his sleeping son. Walking over he picked him up with tears in his eyes. Teresa walked over and placed a kiss on her son's forehead.   
'He's really mine'  
'For eternity, I have to go find mama' she kissed Ethan quickly and went into the kitchen, leaving him to bond with his son. She found her mother in the kitchen preparing dinner.  
'Mama, I'm home' Pilar turned around; the look on her face was not a happy one.  
'Oh really, did your latest plan fall through? Is that why you're back here?' Teresa was taken back at her mothers tone.  
'What are you talking about mama?'  
'I am talking about the fact that you dropped off your son with me and left. I was at the mansion today and I happened to notice that your room had been cleaned out. So you were just going to leave town and let me raise your son, hoping that Ethan would come running after you? He doesn't love you Teresa, he is with Gwen, and as a matter of fact I heard Gwen making wedding plans with Rebecca and Ivy today. Is that why your back because you realized he wouldn't run after you? You have tried scheme after scheme to get Ethan back and nothing has worked. Why can't you just leave him to be happy with Gwen. If you hadn't interfered with his life they would have already been married and happy instead of having to have you as a detour' Teresa had tears running down her face.  
'Mama why are you saying this? I am back because I wanted to be a family with Ethan and little Ethan' Pilar scoffed.  
'Oh no don't tell me that you are pulling that excuse now. Ethan wants nothing to do with Julian's son and personally who could blame him, his father is a pig'  
'No mama he isn't-'  
'what your son isn't Julian's, I thought you were going to stop your lies Teresa, you should realize that as dim as Ethan may be he would realize straight away what your telling him isn't true. You were never with Ethan, you slept with Julian on your wedding night. How many times do I have to tell you, just move on past Ethan, he will never be yours, so get over it' Teresa had never seen her mother so angry and she had never been angrier in her life. It was about time she stood up for herself.  
Ethan had been in the lounge room with EM when he had heard Pilar's raised voice. he couldn't hear what was being said but he could tell from the tone of her voice that things weren't good. Placing his son back in the crib he slowly approached the door to try and find out how things were going, but when he pushed the door slightly he saw Teresa's face with tears streaming down it and heard the words that Pilar had said to make them appear. He was about to step into the room when Teresa began to talk.  
Teresa had always regarded her mother opinion, it meant the world to her to have her mothers support in everything she tried. But now she knew how her mother really felt about her, and she would not stand by and let her mother abuse her. She had already had enough of that from Ivy, Rebecca and Gwen. So many times she had just let them dish it out to her because she knew that she was above them. If she fought back she was allowing them to win because they had managed to get to her. But to hear those words from her own mother, it was too much. Building all her courage she closed her eyes and began to calmly speak.  
'Mama, I am about to speak and you will listen, I will not have any interruptions until I am finished or else I will walk out and you will never see your grandson again. Understand?' Pilar nodded doubtfully and took a seat at the kitchen table. Teresa continued.  
'you know how much I love Ethan, I will admit that how we got together wasn't exactly the most appropriate way to go about it and in the process many hearts were broken, but either way we fell in love. I learned a few things about Ethan, his paternity mainly that I was forced by you to keep from him. I wish I never listened to you, you give out terrible advice. Someone found out the truth and revealed it to him on our wedding day, which is probably where our problems began, because of your advice I thought that Ethan hated me, so I went to Bermuda to try and win back his love by giving him back what he thought I was responsible for taking away. But what happens, I somehow end up married and pregnant. You once again tell me to keep everything hidden, and when Ethan finds out the truth he vows that he could never trust me again. It was at this point that my life reached an all time low, I tried to kill myself, Gwen had somehow gotten back with Ethan and I was still married to Julian. But then my son was born and I had a reason to live. But one day when I was contemplating everything that has happened something occurred to me, the Beach. The night before my almost wedding, Ethan and I visited the beach and we made love. I broke my promise to you and I honestly don't care anymore because it not only gave me the most wonderful memory to treasure but it gave me a son.'  
'You see mama, Ethan is really EMs father I found out last week. I was free of Julian, but how could I be happy when everyone was telling me that Gwen was with Ethan. I love Ethan so much and I had just received the most fabulous news but how was I supposed to tell him when he says that he can never trust me again. Gwen was constantly in my face about how happy they were together. I couldn't compete with that, so I figured I could leave. I told Julian the truth and he organized an annulment. I wrote a letter to Ethan and organized to meet him before I left so I could tell him the truth about everything. Only problem was that as turns out Ethan hasn't been with Gwen in over a year, he was in love with me and had been trying to work out when to propose to me again. I had been so busy listening to everyone else telling me that he was happy with Gwen, that I almost left him behind. I had full intentions of leaving my son to live with his father. But I can't anymore mother, you see I am engaged to Ethan, we are in love and I will be damned if I am going to let you or anyone else ruin it.' Pilar stood up and walked over to Teresa.  
'You have really lost your mind haven't you Teresa, how dare you talk to me like that, I have sacrificed so much in my life and you have finally lost it. I am calling Luis, he'll know what to do. Maybe I should call Eve too' Teresa started at Pilar; she couldn't believe what she was saying.  
'Mama Ethan and I are engaged'  
'Well that may be true but how do you intend to live? Off love, Ethan doesn't have a job, you've divorced Julian. Face it you're broke'  
Ethan had heard everything and knew that it was time he stepped in.   
'Excuse me Pilar but I think I have heard enough from you today' Teresa spun around as Ethan walked into the room.  
'Ethan this is between my daughter and I, now please leave' Ethan ignored her and walked over to Teresa, pulling her into a hug.  
'You know Pilar I have always thought of you as a second mother, but after witnessing the way you just spoke to your daughter and after hearing that it was your doing that kept Teresa from being honest with me I don't think I want you as my mother anymore. If you would have given Teresa a minute you would have discovered that I have just been named the Crane heir again so don't even worry about whether we have enough money. I always thought that you supported your daughter, but now I know that it wasn't true. You often said that all you wanted was your daughters' happiness, well she came here today to tell you her news and all you did was shoot her down. I now realize that this entire time that Teresa and I have been apart its been all your fault, all Teresa wanted to do was tell me the truth, and I placed all blame on her when I should have gone to the source. I am sorry Pilar but unless Teresa can forgive you for what you've just said to her, you aren't welcome in my life'  
'Ethan you can't be serious, I was only saying what is true, my Teresa has been a dreamer, she needed to be told the truth.'  
'But you didn't know the truth did you. I have only just been able to make Teresa believe that I am still in love with her. And for all I know you could've just make her doubt me again. Teresa lets get little Ethan and leave' he glared at Pilar and then began to lead Teresa away. Teresa hesitated and turned back to her mother.  
'All you had to do was let me talk to you for two minutes, two minutes and you would've know everything that has just happened to me. I want to thank you for not giving me those two minutes because now I know how you really feel about me. You are no longer my mother, just a person who gave birth to me. It will take a massive apology to earn my trust back. Now I am leaving with my fiancé and our son. Have a nice life'  



	6. Epilogue

****

Epilogue  
Ethan and Teresa were married a month later on the grounds of the Winthrop estate. Ethan had taken over Crane industries and had finally got it back on its feet. Alistair had allowed Teresa to start a fashion branch of the company and she was working hard at putting her fashion out there. Alistair had come out of hiding and decided that he needed to spend more time with his 'heir' so he babysat EM while his parents were at work. Pilar still believed that she was right and had joined the Icy club and spent her days with Ivy, Rebecca and Gwen trying to work out what they were supposed to do with their lives.  



End file.
